Le secret de Kara
by Pierre d'hiver
Summary: Au cour d'une mission habituelle, les aventuriers du cratère rencontrent Kara, une jeune fille qui cache visiblement un lourd secret...
1. La rencontre

_**C'est la première fic que je publie, j'aimerai vraiment avoir des retours et des avis. En espérant que cela vous plaise, bonne lecture!**_

* * *

Les cinq aventuriers réunis dans l'auberge parlaient de leur mission, quand une serveuse les interrompit en apportant une bouteille de vin.

-Désolé mademoiselle, dit alors Bob, mais nous n'avons rien commandé.

-Je sais, c'est de la part de la demoiselle là-bas. Dit la serveuse en leur montrant une table, avant de partir.

A la table désignée, située au fond de la salle, une jeune femme parcourt le groupe d'un regard  
pétillant. Elle a des yeux très noir et un visage fin, et ne semble pas avoir plus de 18 ou 19 ans. Les compagnons se regardent et commencent à discuter :

-C'est vachement sympa de sa part ! dit Mani en saisissant la bouteille.

Théo lui arrache celle-ci des mains tandis que Bob s'écrie :

-Mais t'es fou ! On la connaît pas !

-Mais elle nous offre à boire, proteste l'elfe en essayant de récupérer la bouteille, elle est gentille ! En plus elle nous regarde depuis tout à l'heure, elle a l'air sympa.

-Comment ça elle nous observe ? s'inquiète Shin, J'ai de moins en moins confiance là…

-T'inquiète pas, le taquine Bob, elle est trop vielle pour être ta fille.

-Chut ! l'interrompt Grunlek, elle arrive !

En effet, la jeune fille se lève, dévoilant une longue robe pourpre. Ses longs cheveux noirs encadrant son visage décidé, elle se dirige vers leur table. La bourse visible à sa ceinture attire l'attention de Mani qui se lève discrètement... puis se rassoit sous la poigne du paladin.

-Aïe ! T'as des gantelets de métal je te rappelle, ça fait super mal ! En plus je suis sûr que j'aurai pus la prendre sans me faire voir.

-Mais ne dit pas ça à voir haute, siffle Bob entre ses dents, tu vas te faire remarquer !

 **Bob : J'active le lien mental, ça sera plus pratique.**

 **Théo : Bonne idée, je la sens pas cette fille…**

 **Mani : Mais je suis sûr qu'elle est gentille !**

 **Grunlek : Mais tu étais aussi sûr que le marchand d'il y a deux jours était gentil et tu t'es fais complètement rouler.**

 **Mani : Pas du tout ! Cette cuillère valait largement 12 pièces d'or, elle est magique !**

Après un soupir consterné des aventuriers, la jeune fille arrive enfin à leur table :

-Bonjour, je voudrais rejoindre votre groupe d'aventuriers.

Bob émet un rire tonitruant :

-Tu ne manques pas d'audace gamine, ça me plaît !

La jeune fille garde son sourire mais son regard se durcit quand elle répond :

-Alors déjà vous m'appelez pas gamine. Je m'appelle Kara.

Pour rattraper un peu la situation, Grunlek demande :

-Comment sais-tu que nous sommes aventuriers ? Tu as entendu parler de nous ?

Cette fois c'est Kara qui émet un petit rire légèrement moqueur :

-Désolé de vous décevoir, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de vous. Simplement vous êtes un groupe avec un paladin de l'Église de la lumière, un mage pyromancien, un nain avec un bras et un œil métallique, un elfe avec des dreads et un demi-élémentaire d'eau assis dans une auberge. Soit c'est un hasard complètement invraisemblable, soit vous êtes un groupe d'aventuriers.

Shin réajuste son masque et son capuchon pour mieux cacher son visage et Théo affiche ce qui pourrait s'apparenter à un sourire.

 **Théo : Elle est pas bête cette petite.**

 **Bob : Oh arrête un peu, t'es juste content parce qu'elle croit que t'es un vrai paladin. Essaie de pas l'écraser avec ton bouclier celle-là !**

 **Théo : Elle est pas morte !**

 **Mani : Bah non puisqu'elle est là devant nous.**

La jeune fille interrompt leur conversation en répétant :

-Comme je le disais, je souhaite rejoindre votre groupe.

-Désolé, on recrute pas. Dit sèchement Théo.

-Attends, on sait pas ce qui nous attend pour cette mission, objecte Grunlek, on aura peut-être besoin d'un peu d'aide.

-Ah bon, on a une mission ? demande Mani.

 **Bob : Oui on a une mission. Tu te souviens du vieux avec qui on a parlé avant-hier ?**

 **Mani : Ah lui ! Je me demandai bien pourquoi il nous avait payé.**

-Écoutez, on peut peut-être vous laisser nous accompagner pour cette mission, annonce Shin, mais il faut d'abord savoir de quoi vous êtes capable.

-Bonne question, continue Théo, qu'est-ce que tu sais faire ?

-Je sais me battre, j'ai une rapière.

Les aventuriers grimacent un peu à l'évocation de l'arme favorite de leur ancien ennemi. Kara semble ne rien remarquer – ou s'en ficher royalement – et poursuit :

-Mais mon truc c'est plutôt la magie.

-Ah oui ? demande Bob, Dans quel domaine ?

-Disons, les illusions, les envoûtements, ce genre de choses…

-Vous ne portez pas l'uniforme de la tour des mages ? s'étonne le mage.

-Je n'y ai pas étudié.

-Dans quelle académie étiez-vous dans ce cas ? Vous devez venir de très loin !

-Je viens d'assez loin oui.

Elle semble plutôt mal à l'aise et remet une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

 **Shin : Ça m'a l'air louche non ?**

 **Bob : Elle doit fuir quelque chose, on devrait la laisser venir avec nous cette pauvre gamine.**

 **Théo : Génial, maintenant ce quelque chose risque de s'en prendre à nous aussi.**

 **Mani : Mais on va pas la laisser là, elle nous a offert une bouteille. Elle est gentille !**

 **Grunlek : Je suis d'accord avec Bob, on devrait la prendre dans le groupe. De toute façon on en a vu d'autres non ?**

 **Shin : C'est vrai. Je suis d'accord.**

 **Bob : Tout le monde est bon, je lui dis qu'elle est acceptée ?**

N'ayant d'autres réactions qu'un grognement de la part de Théo, Bob affiche un grand sourire et annonce à Kara :

-Félicitation, tu fais partie de notre groupe pour notre prochaine mission ! Le tutoiement est maintenant adopté pour tout le monde.

-Rendez-vous demain au levé de soleil devant l'auberge, dit Théo d'un air renfrogné, on aura le temps de faire les présentations en route.

Kara affiche un air satisfait et leur souhaite une bonne soirée. En partant, elle rabat ses cheveux par-dessus son épaule, dévoilant l'immense dos nu de sa robe. Théo grommelle quelque chose et plonge son regard dans sa chope, faisant sourire largement Bob :

-Le voyage s'annonce intéressant !


	2. Les présentations

Le soleil à peine levé, les aventuriers attendent. Ils attendent d'abord Kara, qui doit les rejoindre et ensuite Mani qui a perdu une de ses araignées dans l'auberge et refuse de partir sans elle, malgré les protestations de l'ensemble du groupe. La jeune femme est la première à se présenter, tenant par la bride un cheval chargé de sacs. Ses cheveux sont noués en une grande tresse et elle porte cette fois un pantalon et une chemise qui la couvrent bien plus que sa robe de la veille.

-Pff, une femme avec un pantalon, grommelle Théo, on aura tout vu !

-Dis donc Bob, demande Grunlek, elle aussi elle est mage donc vous avez le droit de porter des pantalons. Pourquoi tu restes en robe toi ?

-Ce n'est pas une robe espèce d'inculte. C'est une tunique de mage, uniforme prestigieux qui montre mon appartenance à la Tour des mages !

-Mais, objecte Shin, tu t'es pas fait bannir de la Tour ?

-Euh… c'est compliqué.

Kara qui les a maintenant rejoints affiche un sourire en coin et un air intéressé. Bob se concentre et invoque Brasier, son fidèle destrier de flammes magiques. La jeune fille à l'air très impressionnée et approche sa main du cheval.

-Fascinant…

Bob bombe le torse, visiblement très fier de sa petite démonstration, tandis que Théo grommelle que Lumière lui ne risque pas de lui cramer le cul. Grunlek lance alors :

-Nous n'avons toujours pas fait les présentations ! Je m'appelle Grunlek Von Krayn. Je suis un nain, mais bon je pense que ça se voit.

Son large sourire contraste avec l'air sérieux de Théo, très imposant dans son armure de plaques.

-Moi c'est Théo Silverberg. Inquisiteur de l'Église de la lumière.

Alors que Kara s'approche pour serrer la main qu'il lui tend, le bouclier de Théo se met à briller légèrement. La jeune fille a un mouvement de recul et un air inquiet apparaît sur son visage.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, il détecte la magie. Dans quelques heures il sera habitué à toi et il ne brillera plus, comme pour les autres.

Kara se rassure mais renonce à serrer la main du paladin. C'est au tour de Shin de se présenter.

-Je m'appelle Shinddha Kory, demi-élémentaire de givre.

Il adresse un petit hochement de tête à la jeune fille en guise de salut. Bob plante alors son bâton dans le sol, le fait luire doucement et annonce :

-Je suis Balthazar Octavius Barnabé, mage pyromancien. Tu peux m'appeler Bob comme tout le monde.

-Comment avez-vous fini aventurier ? Excusez-moi mais vous ne devriez pas être à la tour des mages ou quelque chose dans ce genre ?

-Déjà tu peux me tutoyer. Ensuite... disons qu'a la tour des mages, c'est difficile de se faire accepter en tant que demi-démon.

Kara semble extrêmement surprise, Théo lui dit :

-Ne t'inquiète pas il n'est pas dangereux. Si l'hérésie se réveille je lui mets un grand coup de bouclier et on en parle plus.

-Mais c'est pas une petite fille pourtant, murmure Shin à l'oreille de Grunlek qui pouffe de rire.

Kara se reprend et s'adresse à Bob :

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas être vexante. Je n'ai rien contre les demi-démons, c'est juste étrange de t'entendre l'annoncer comme ça, sans gêne. C'est plutôt le genre de truc qu'on cherche à cacher normalement.

-Bah, répond Bob en haussant les épaules, j'ai appris à l'assumer depuis le temps.

A ce moment-là, Mani surgit de l'auberge en s'écriant :

-C'est bon, j'ai retrouvé Nina ! On peut partir !

-Et bien c'est pas trop tôt ! grommelle Théo en enfourchant Lumière. Vous ferez les présentations en route, pas la peine de perdre encore plus de temps.


	3. Départ!

Mani enfourche un cheval et le groupe se met en route. Il dévisage longtemps Kara, qui chevauche à côtés de lui, comme pour se rappeler où il a déjà vu son visage. Elle le regarde dans les yeux sans rien dire. L'elfe finit par lâcher :

-J'aime bien ta tresse. C'est pas toi qu'on a vu hier soir ?

-Si c'est ça, je m'appelle Kara. Comme vous avez dit que je pouvais venir avec vous, je viens avec vous.

-Moi c'est Mani. Je suis botaniste.

-Et visiblement un elfe. C'est qui Nina ?

-C'est elle. Répond Mani et tendant vers elle la main sur laquelle l'araignée est perchée. Elle n'en fait toujours qu'à sa tête, c'est un vrai tyran avec les autres.

Ne prêtant que peu d'attention au sourire attendri de Kara, Mani s'écrie :

-Eh Shin, où est-ce qu'on va déjà ?

-Mais t'as rien écouté ?! s'exclame Bob en se retournant. Le vieux avec qui on a parlé il y a trois jours, t'étais là non ?

-Ah lui… Désolé j'étais trop occupé à chercher des trucs intéressants dans ses placards pour écouter ce qu'il disait. C'était important ?

-Pas du tout, grogne Théo, c'était juste la mission.

-Ah bah c'est bon alors ! se réjouit l'elfe. De toute façon je sais jamais ce qu'il faut faire et on y arrive quand même.

-D'ailleurs moi je n'étais pas là, intervient Kara, quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ?

-En gros, commence Théo, c'est un mage qui a fait appel à nous. Il s'est fait voler une malle remplie de trucs magiques et on doit la récupérée.

-Elle est fermée magiquement, rajoute Grunlek, donc si on arrive à rattraper les voleurs avant qu'ils ne l'aient vendue ils ne devraient pas avoir réussi à l'ouvrir.

-La malle est marquée par un sort relié à cette boussole, fini Bob en montrant l'objet, donc on sait dans quelle direction elle se trouve.

Kara reste songeuse un petit moment, puis demande :

-On sait ce qui se trouve dans la malle ?

-C'est pas dans le contrat. Lui répond le Théo.

-Vous n'êtes même pas curieux ?

-C'est pas dans le contrat. Insiste le paladin.

-Laisse tomber, dit Bob, il ne veut rien entendre.

-Moi j'avais demandé, précise Grunlek, mais il n'a pas voulu me répondre, donc j'ai pas insisté.

-De toute façon le matériel magique, c'est trop dangereux pour être laissé dans la nature. Peu importe ce que c'est, on doit le rendre à un mage, dit Shin, alors autant que se soit à celui qui nous paie pour.

Kara hausse les épaules en signe d'abandon. Tant pis pour sa curiosité elle n'en saura pas plus. En tous cas, pas avant d'avoir récupéré cette fameuse malle…


	4. En chemin

Théo jette un rapide coup d'œil derrière lui. Bob qui ouvre la marche à ses côtés lui chuchote :

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle est encore là.

-Pardon ?

-Elle ne vas pas s'enfuir.

Le paladin se redresse en rosissant légèrement :

-Mais je ne la regardais pas !

-Attend tu rougis là ?! dit Bob d'un air incrédule, Moi je disais ça pour me foutre de ta gueule. C'est vrai ? Elle te plaît ?

-Pas du tout. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, marmonne Théo en devenant écarlate.

-Merde, dit Bob, Grunlek a gagné son pari : tu es bien capable de ressentir des sentiments. Tu caches bien ton jeu !

-Ta gueule Bob.

Le paladin se renfrogne encore plus que d'habitude et le mage décide de ne pas insister, de peur de se prendre un coup de bouclier dans la nuque. Soudain, il stoppe brasier.

-On approche, annonce-t-il a ses compagnons, la boussole indique qu'on est plus très loin.

-Ça sent un peu la fumée, remarque Mani grâce à son odorat elfique.

-C'est probablement le camp des bandits, déduit Shin.

-Active la connexion mentale Bob, conseille Grunlek.

Quatre aventuriers décrochent mais Kara se contente de froncer les sourcils :

-C'est quel type de connexion mentale ?

Bob hausse les sourcils et répond :

-Euh… basique ? Tu transmets les pensées que tu veux, mais pas d'images. Et les autres ne peuvent pas lire dans ta tête si c'est ce qui t'inquiète.

-Ce qui m'inquiète c'est que je fais de la magie d'envoutement. Si je prends le contrôle d'un de nos ennemis je dois identifier le type de connexion mentale avant, sinon on risque d'avoir des problèmes.

-Quels genre de problèmes ? s'inquiète Shin.

-Des problèmes assez graves, répond Kara étrangement sereinement, du genre se retrouver à plusieurs esprits dans le même corps, être dans un corps qui n'est pas le tient, voir carrément ne plus pouvoir rejoindre ton enveloppe charnelle. Un tas de trucs que vous ne voulez pas tester. Laisser moi juste quelques instants pour identifier le lien et aucun de tous ces trucs horribles ne devrait se produire.

Après quelques instants de silence gêné et de regards inquiets, Kara accepte le lien mental.

 **Kara : C'est bon, je suis là.**

 **Théo : C'est pas trop tôt. Il est temps d'établir une stratégie.**

 **Kara : Excuse-moi de vouloir préserver la santé mentale de tout le groupe ! La prochaine fois je te dispenserais de la vérification, on verra si tu continue à donner des ordres.**

 **Bob : Vous continuerez de vous engueuler plus tard, on a pas le temps là.**

 **Shin : Je peux envoyer Icy en reconnaissance pour savoir combien ils sont.**

 **Kara : Attend juste une seconde…**

Ils sentent alors Kara sortir du lien quelques instants. Elle se concentre et une lueur violacée couvre son regard. Elle revient finalement dans le lien sous le regard agacé de Théo et celui intrigué de Bob.

 **Kara : Ils sont six, ou en tout cas six éveillés. Le septième n'est pas conscient : il est endormi, dans le coma, bourré, drogué , ou sous l'emprise d'un sortilège. Dans tous les cas il n'est pas dangereux.**

 **Bob : C'est super cool comme technique !**

 **Mani : Tu peux m'apprendre ?**

 **Grunlek : Six c'est pas beaucoup, on peut s'en charger. Théo et moi on y va en première ligne.**

 **Mani : Shin et moi on s'occupe des archers ou arbalétriers s'il y en a.**

 **Bob : Je vais essayer d'en éliminer quelques-uns mais sans foutre le feu au camp ça va être compliqué.**

 **Théo : J'espère que le vieux a été assez malin pour foutre un sort de protection sur son coffre, sinon on est dans la merde.**

 **Shin : Bon bah allons-y !**

Grunlek descend de son cheval tandis que Théo fonce sur le campement avec son destrier. Un archer le vise mais ratte sa cible, tandis qu'un bandit fauché par l'épée de Théo fini sous les sabots de Lumière. L'un d'entre eux, visiblement leur chef, sort d'une tente en hurlant :

-On nous attaque ! Tous à votre poste !

Il s'approche de Grunlek et les deux entament un corps à corps. Mani s'approche du deuxième archer et envoie ses machettes sous l'œil impressionné de Kara. Mais le premier archer a repéré Bob et bande son arc en le visant. Ce dernier essaie d'incanter une boule de feu mais échoue. Un deuxième bandit s'approche de lui.

-Merde, merde !

Le deuxième bandit saisit l'arc de l'archer et le projette et sol. L'expression d'incompréhension de l'archer sera la dernière chose exprimée par son visage avant que le colosse ne lui assène un violent coup de poings, l'assommant proprement. Bob se retourne alors vers Kara. La concentration tend les traits de la jeune fille, elle tient ses paumes ouvertes de chaque côté de son visage et ses yeux sont entièrement violets. Bob émet un sifflement admiratif et applaudit légèrement, bien que Kara ne soit visiblement pas en état de le voir. Grunlek est toujours au corps à corps avec le chef des bandits, que Shin achève d'une flèche dans le dos. Mani triomphe également du deuxième archer tandis que Bob carbonise le brigand avec qui Théo luttait. Le seul encore debout est celui manipulé par Kara. Une brume de filament violet quitte alors le corps qui s'écroule, raide mort. La plupart des filaments s'évaporent mais une partie d'entre eux rejoins Kara, qui reprend ses esprits en vacillant. Théo s'empresse de la soutenir en jetant un regard noir à Bob qui ricane lentement.

-C'est bon, dit Kara d'une voix faible, je vais vite m'en remettre.

-Dans ce cas, conclue Shin, on devrait chercher la malle.


	5. Récupérer le butin

Tandis que Mani fouille dans tout le campement à la recherche de quoi que se soit qui ai de la valeur, les autres cherchent la malle.

-Elle n'est pas dans la tente du chef, grogne Théo.

-Je l'ai trouvée, annonce Grunlek depuis une autre tente, et j'ai aussi trouvé le septième bandit…

En s'engouffrant à leur tour dans la tente, les autres voient également la malle posée au sol. Allongé à cotés se trouve l'homme inconscient, enveloppé d'une bulle de magie brillante. Bob s'approche et explique :

-C'est un genre de stase magique. Ça le maintient en vie en faisant pause, impossible de dire pourquoi il est comme ça ou dans quel état il est vraiment.

-Je peux essayer de chercher dans ses souvenirs, propose Kara.

Bob s'écarte en elle s'installe à genoux à coté de l'homme. Elle pose ses mains ouvertes sur ses jambes et un nuage de magie violette apparaît autour d'elle et du bandit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? demande Mani qui vient d'arriver et essaie de voir par-dessus l'épaule de Shin.

-Chut ! répondent en cœur les quatre autres.

Les yeux de Kara deviennent entièrement violets et tous les filaments reviennent brusquement à elle. Elle reste sonnée quelques instants et semble ne pas être capable de se relever tout de suite.

-Il ne reste rien de son esprit. Dès que le sort cessera il sera mort, ou plutôt il l'est déjà.

-Aïe, fait Bob, je m'y connais mal mais ça doit pas être hyper agréable d'entrer en contact mental avec un cadavre.

Kara se relève en vacillant mais fait signe qu'elle va bien. Grunlek semble inquiet :

-Vous pensez que c'est la malle qui l'as tué ?

-Ça expliquerai pourquoi ils sont dans la même tente, remarque Théo.

-Ah d'accord, comprend Bob, en fait quand le vieux disait que la malle est fermée par un sort, c'était pas juste un verrou en fait, c'était carrément plus violent.

-Mais alors ce qu'il y a dedans ça doit valoir super cher ! se réjouit Mani.

Théo lui affiche plutôt un air inquiet :

-Je trouve ça bizarre. Tu mets pas un sortilège mortel juste pour verrouiller un coffre, même si c'est du matos de mage.

-Bah oui mais tu vas pas l'ouvrir pour savoir ce qu'il y a dedans, objecte Bob, sinon tu va mourir comme un con. Je pensais que la dernière fois t'avait suffi !

Kara lance un regard interrogateur au groupe. Théo répond simplement :

-Trop long à expliquer. Mais s'il veut vraiment que personne n'ouvre son coffre c'est pas bon signe.

-Il fait peut-être du trafic d'artefacts, avance Grunlek.

-Oui, acquiesce Shin, ou alors ce sont des objets interdits.

-Si on les vend je pourrais devenir riche, songe Mani.

-Ouais, dit Bob, en tous cas ça pue la merde cette affaire.

Les six aventuriers se dévisagent un moment. Kara finit par dire :

-On emmène la malle comme ça, Bob et moi on étudiera le sortilège. En s'y mettant à deux on devrait pouvoir le briser.

L'ensemble du groupe acquiesce. Théo saisit la malle et les aventuriers reprennent leur route.


	6. Un soir tranquille

Les aventuriers ont établi leur campement dans une clairière, près d'une rivière. Théo s'occupe de nourrir Lumière et des autres chevaux, Shin et Mani installent le campement, Bob lis, Grunlek cuisine le repas, et Kara observe toute la troupe avec un sourire serein. Une fois le camp préparé, Shin s'éloigne vers la rivière en annonçant :

-Je vais nager et faire un brin de toilette.

-Attends, dit Mani en le suivant, je peux t'aider à te gratter le dos !

Si les aventuriers ne prêtent pas attention à la remarque, Kara elle écarquille les yeux. Voyant que personne d'autre ne réagit, elle demande à Grunlek :

-Il se rend compte des interprétations possibles quand il dit des trucs comme ça ou pas du tout ?

Le nain hausse les épaules :

-On sait pas trop. Bob dit que ça arrive trop souvent pour être un hasard, Théo lui répond que c'est son esprit de demi-démon qui est mal placé, et souvent ça fini en engueulade. De toute façon on y fait plus attention à force.

Il décoche un sourire franc à Kara qui lui rend. Théo l'aperçoit et les rejoins :

-Vous parlez de quoi ?

-De tes disputes avec Bob, répond Kara du tac au tac.

Bob qui écoutait la conversation d'une oreille distraite lève les yeux de son livre en entendant son nom :

-Vous parlez de quoi ?

Kara et Grunlek échangent un regard complice avant d'éclater de rire. À ce moment-là, Mani revient et s'installe à côtés d'eux.

-Quand est-ce qu'on mange ? demande l'elfe. J'ai faim !

-C'est presque prêt, répond Grunlek.

Après quelques minutes, Shin revient de sa baignade et le repas commence :

-Ça manque de sel, remarque Théo.

-Tiens, annonce Mani en faisant léviter la salière jusqu'au paladin.

-Alors déjà mon plat ne manque pas de sel, c'est toi qui manque de goût, se défend Grunlek. Et ensuite Mani, si tu gaspille ta psy pour éviter de tendre le bras faut pas t'étonner de te faire défoncer à chaque combat.

Mani fixe le fond de son assiette en boudant. Un vent froid traverse alors le campement. Shin savoure le vent sur son visage tandis que Bob s'emmitoufle dans son manteau en pestant contre le nature, le vent, et contre Shin aussi tant qu'on y est.

-Moins j'aime bien le froid, déclare Mani, ça endort mes araignées et elles se tiennent tranquilles.

-Elles ont de la chance, soupire Kara. Moi avec se froid je vais encore faire une insomnie.

-Tu peux dormir sous ma tente si tu veux, propose Théo. On partagera les couvertures pour se tenir plus chaud.

Trois paires d'yeux écarquillés se tournent vers le paladin (Mani lui évidemment ne comprend pas). Kara se fige un instant, puis on visage change du tout au tout pour afficher un large sourire.

-Dit Bob, demande Mani à voix basse, il se passe quoi là ? Parce que tout le monde fixe Théo mais moi j'ai pas compris.

Le mage ne répond pas et fais taire Mani d'un signe de main. Ni Théo ni Kara ne semble prêter attention aux autres suspendus à leurs lèvres (il ne leur manque plus que le pop-corn !) Avec un battement de cil charmeur, Kara répond :

-Merci Théo, j'accepte avec plaisir.

Elle étire le dernier mot d'une voix sirupeuse que tout le monde entend mais que personne ne relève, même Théo qui se reprend vite et déclare :

-Bon bah c'est arrangé. Je prends le premier tour de garde donc tu peux y aller, je te rejoindrais.

Kara se lève et se dirige vers la tente de Théo. En passant à la hauteur de celui-ci, elle le regarde dans les yeux et lance avec un clin d'œil :

-Ne tarde pas trop, je t'attends…

Mani fronce les sourcils et dit pour lui-même :

-Mais elle a pas emmené sa couverture, comment ils pourront se réchauffer ?

Un silence gêné s'installe tandis que tout le groupe fixe Théo qui s'obstine à fixer le feu de camp. Bob invoque alors une connexion mentale excluant Théo et Kara.

 **Bob : Bon, je sais, ça ne se fait pas d'utiliser la connexion pour parler dans le dos des gens, mais on est tous d'accord pour dire qu'on doit parler de ça.**

 **Grunlek : On dirait bien que j'ai gagné mon pari !**

 **Bob : C'est tout ce qui t'intéresse ?!**

 **Grunlek : Tais-toi et accepte ta défaite.**

 **Bob : Non mais sérieusement, je suis le seul que ça choque ?**

 **Mani : Moi j'ai pas tout compris.**

 **Shin : Bah il fait ce qu'il veut, t'es pas ça mère.**

 **Bob : Evidemment c'est pas toi qui va le blâmer vu les gamins que tu sème partout !**

 **Grunlek : Mais il a raison, en quoi ça te dérange ? Ils sont entre adultes consentant, tant qu'ils ne nous empêchent pas de dormir ils font ce qu'ils veulent.**

 **Bob : Ok j'ai compris, j'abandonne.**

Bob se lève et va lire dans son coin. Peu à peu, chaque aventurier va se coucher et seul Théo reste monter la garde. Au moment où il passe le relais à Mani et qu'il rejoint sa tente, Kara est déjà plongée dans un lourd sommeil dont rien ne pourra la tirer avant le matin, épuisée par la magie.


	7. Ouverture de la malle

-Ça va durer longtemps ? s'impatiente Théo.

-Ça dépend du type de verrouillage, répond Grunlek.

Bob, Kara et le nain sont penchés au-dessus de la malle et l'observent sous toutes les coutures, essayant de comprendre le mécanisme pour l'un et le sortilège pour les autres. Mani joue avec ses araignées et Shin monte la garde, alors que le paladin reste debout à cotés du coffre et observe les trois autres en pleine réflexion.

-Le sortilège à l'air complexe, explique Kara, il y a surement plusieurs niveaux de verrouillage.

-D'accord, acquiesce Théo, mais ça va durer longtemps ou pas ?

-Oui Théo putain ! s'exclame Bob. Ça va durer super longtemps et encore plus si tu continue à nous faire chier, alors va trouver une petite fille à écraser dans un coin et fiche nous la paix !

Théo s'éloigne en grognant.

-Vous voulez toujours pas m'expliquer cette histoire de petite fille ? demande Kara.

-Il vaut mieux pas non, répond Grunlek, vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre, ce serait dommage.

Kara hausse les sourcils puis se repenche sur la malle. Les trois discutent à voix basse pour mettre en commun leur découverte. Ils finissent par trouver un moyen de contourner le sort pour ouvrir la serrure. Une fois tous d'accord, ils appellent le reste du groupe.

-En premier lieu Kara emprisonne le sort mortel pour nous éviter de tous mourir, explique Bob, on ne commence pas tant que ce n'est pas fait. Ensuite on aura accès à la serrure. Elle a deux verrouillages : un magique et un mécanique. On peut s'en occuper dans n'importe quel ordre. Je devrai pouvoir faire sauter le sort en le surchargeant, Mani s'occupera de la serrure.

-Moi ?! glapit l'elfe. Pourquoi c'est pas Grunlek qui le fait ?

-Parce qu'on doit ramener le coffre a son propriétaire, répond le nain, je pourrais éclater la serrure mais je ne pense pas qu'il nous paierait. Et en plus il est hors de question que je mette mon bras mécanique dans une serrure protégée magiquement, trop de risques que ça tourne mal. Alors que toi avec la télékinésie, tu peux l'ouvrir sans même la toucher.

-Bon d'accord, accepte Mani, mais je veux une prime !

Kara et Bob se placent de chaque côté du coffre.

-Il faudra vous dépêcher, demande Kara, je ne sais pas combien de psyché va me demander ce sort et si je me retrouve à sec ça peut devenir très grave. Prêts ?

Les deux autres hochent la tête. Kara incante un sortilège, une brume violette recouvre ses yeux et la malle. Après quelques instants, un déclic mécanique indique que Mani a réussit sa partie. Bob lui injecte de la psy dans le sort en grimaçant :

-Il en faut plus que ce que je pensais, je vais avoir besoin d'aide.

-Dépêchez-vous ! demande Kara dont les traits sont de plus en plus tendus.

Théo, Shin, Mani et Grunlek commencent à négocier pour savoir lequel vas sacrifier sa psy. Kara émet alors un cri agacé. Des filaments violets s'étendent alors de la serrure à chacun des aventuriers qui sentent leur psy aspirée. En quelques fractions de secondes, tous les filaments disparaissent et la malle s'ouvre légèrement. Kara tremble et se masse les tempes. D'une voix vacillante, elle explique :

-J'ai dû aller chercher votre psy pour l'injecter directement dans le sort de verrouillage. Désolé mais je n'aurais pas pu tenir plus longtemps, j'ai utilisé toute ma psy.

-Moi il m'en reste encore un peu, sourit gentiment Bob. Si tu veux je pense qu'on doit avoir quelques gemmes de pouvoir.

-Non ! proteste Mani. On en a pas !

-C'est gentil, répond Kara en souriant faiblement, mais je préfère éviter. Bon, vous l'ouvrez ce coffre ? Après tout le mal qu'on c'est donné c'est la moindre des choses !

Mani ouvre la malle en entier et découvre des tas d'objet magiques. Il fronce les sourcils et saisi un livre à la couverture pale, faites d'une matière ressemblant à du cuir, mais bien plus douce.

-Quelle horreur ! s'exclame Théo en lui prenant le livre des mains pour le montrer aux autres.

-C'est de la peau humaine ? demande Shin en pâlissant.

Kara et Bob regardent le bouquin puis deviennent livides. D'une voix blanche, ils disent en même temps :

-C'est de la magie démoniaque…


	8. La crise

Kara blanche comme un linge se relève en titubant. Alors que Théo, tenant toujours le livre, esquisse un geste pour la soutenir, elle fait un bond en arrière en hurlant :

-Éloigne cette horreur de moi !

Théo recule et tous les regards se tournent vers Kara. Sa voix tremble autant que ses mains quand elle réussit à articuler :

-Tu n'approche pas cette chose de moi ! Je ne veux plus jamais la voir, c'est clair ?

-Calme-toi, tente Bob, je sais qu'en tant que mage on est plus sensibles que les autres. Cela dit, puisque tu n'as plus de psy tu es aussi peu sensible que les autres, alors tu ne…

-Ce n'est pas le problème ! crie Kara. Moi vivante, je vous interdis de sortir cette chose sous mes yeux. Plus jamais vous n'ouvrez cette maudite malle devant moi, c'est clair ? Plus JAMAIS !

Le reste du groupe acquiesce en silence, choqué par la violence de la réaction de la jeune femme. Théo repose lentement le livre dans la malle en prenant garde à toujours garder ses mains dans le champ de vision de Kara. Elle semble un peu soulagée mais ne reprend toujours pas ses couleurs. Grunlek s'approche d'elle et lui prend le bras :

-Viens t'asseoir près du feu, tu dois reprendre des forces. Je vais te préparer quelque chose à manger.

Elle le suit sans réagir, les yeux dans le vague. Les quatre aventuriers restants se dévisagent quelques instants avant de les rejoindre. Kara épuisée avale quelques gorgées de bouillon puis s'endort à coté du feu. Soucieux de ne pas la réveiller, les aventuriers décident de communiquer par lien mental.

 **Bob : Elle m'inquiète.**

 **Grunlek : Je pense qu'elle nous inquiète tous.**

 **Mani : Non, moi ça va. Par contre elle m'a fait un peu peur.**

 **Théo : C'est vrai qu'elle a réagi violemment.**

 **Shin : Elle a surement eu des problèmes avec la magie démoniaque par le passé.**

 **Bob :** **Ç** **a paraît évident oui. Mais ce qui me paraît étrange c'est qu'elle n'a quasiment pas réagit en apprenant que je suis un demi-démon.**

 **Théo : C'est vrai qu'accepter de voyager en compagnie d'une hérésie vivante -pardon Bob- puis crier comme ça pour un bouquin, c'est bizarre.**

 **Bob : T'inquiètes j'ai l'habitude.**

 **Mani : Peut-être qu'elle n'aime pas les livres ?**

 **Shin : Est-ce que ce serait possible qu'elle ai été en contact avec un objet démoniaque possédé ou un truc comme ça ?**

 **Grunlek : Ç** **a expliquerai qu'elle ai peur des objets mais pas de toi Bob, parce que tu n'as pas de raison de lui faire du mal, alors que si le bouquin est possédé elle est en danger.**

 **Bob : Un bouquin possédé, vous êtes drôles vous !** **Ç** **a se trouve pas comme ça, et le bouclier de Théo aurait carrément explosé, et là il a juste brillé un peu.**

 **Théo : Il faudrait en savoir plus sur le contenu de la malle pour avoie des réponses.**

 **Shin : On fera attention à l'emmener plus loin à ces moments-là, si elle veut être loin elle doit avoir ses raisons.**

 **Bob : J'essaierai de comprendre le plus vite possible.**

 **Grunlek : Assez d'émotions pour ce soir ! On ferait mieux de se coucher pour pouvoir travailler demain.**

Les aventuriers acquiescent et tous vont se coucher. Tous ?! En effet, secoués par les évènements de la soirée, ils oublient de mettre en place un tour de garde. Une erreur qui pourrait avoir de graves conséquences…


	9. De l'action!

Shin se réveille en sursaut en entendant un bruit dans le campement.

-Mani ? demande-t-il en allant voir. C'est toi ?

N'obtenant pas de réponse, il bande son arc et cristallise une flèche. Dans l'obscurité, il distingue deux silhouettes s'approchant du camp.

-Debout, on nous attaque ! Bob, Théo, de la lumière vite !

Kara, la plus proche, sursaute tandis que les silhouettes s'activent. Tous les aventuriers rejoignent Shin et Théo illumine son armure. La clarté révèle quatre personnes autour du camp. Ils sont tous habillés de noir, leur visage peint de la même couleur. L'un d'entre eux, visiblement en habit de mage, annonce :

-Donnez-nous la malle et nous repartirons comme nous sommes venus. Sinon sachez que nous ne sommes pas seuls.

Avant même que Bob incante une connexion mentale pour gérer la négociation, Grunlek répond :

-Hors de question qu'on vous donne cette malle.

Avant que qui que ce soit réagisse, un carreau d'arbalète frôle le visage du nain, signant le début du combat. Le mage incante un cercle de protection l'isolant du combat, l'empêchant d'attaquer mais le mettant à l'abri des coups physique et magique. Kara se saisit de sa rapière et adopte une position défensive. Shin essaie de viser l'arbalétrier, aidé par Grunlek qui voit dans l'obscurité. Théo assène un grand coup d'épée à l'homme le plus proche qui tombe à genoux. Mage prononce des paroles incompréhensibles et l'homme se relève en lançant un regard de défi au paladin qui peste :

-Mais il les soigne cet enfoiré !

-Je m'en occupe, répond Bob.

-Vas-y, dit Mani en s'approchant, je te couvre.

Shin réussit à abattre un arbalétrier et Kara esquive une attaque. Mani dévie une attaque destinée à Bob et Grunlek localise un deuxième arbalétrier. Bob lance un cône de flamme mais la barrière du mage adverse encaisse l'attaque sans trembler.

-Putain, elle est bien faite cette saloperie !

Alors que le combat commence à peine, deux nouveaux adversaires sortent de l'ombre. Mani envoie une de ses dagues dans l'épaule de l'un deux. Grunlek propulse son poing dans l'estomac de l'adversaire de Kara, le poussant vers Théo, probablement plus à même de le vaincre que la jeune fille. Le nain se retourne pour aider le paladin qui lutte désormais contre deux adversaires à la fois. Un homme en noir surgit alors derrière Kara et lui plaque la main sur la bouche, l'empêchant de crier. Bob peste contre la protection magique et regarde vers le reste du groupe. Il aperçoit alors Kara, mais avant de pouvoir tenter quoi que ce soit, il voit les yeux de la jeune fille s'emplir de magie violette et l'homme devenir de plus en plus faible, vaciller, puis s'écrouler au sol. Depuis les yeux désormais entièrement violets de Kara s'étendent de petites veinules noires. Elle tend la main vers le mage qui affiche un air surpris en voyant sa barrière se dissiper. Il se tourne vers elle et affiche une grimace de dégoût, mais avant qu'il puisse réagir, sa protection s'évanouit et Théo le charge. Les veines noires de Kara s'étendent sur tout son visage et son cou. Avant qu'elles ne puissent gagner ses mains, elle fouille dans ses poches et saisit une petite fiole. Elle en vide le contenu d'un trait, trésaille et s'écroule au sol tandis que les veinules s'évanouissent. Bob cherche le regard de ses compagnons mais il est le seul à avoir vu la scène. Il se précipite pour défendre la jeune fille inconsciente tandis que Théo finit de mettre le mage K-O d'un coup de bouclier. Mais il n'a pas le temps de savourer sa victoire, un ennemi profite de l'occasion pour le frapper dans le dos, pile entre deux plaques d'armure. Mani qui a vaincu son adversaire envoie une de ses machettes dans le dos de l'adversaire. Shin utilise un saut élémentaire pour fuir le corps à corps et rejoindre un point éloigné parfait pour le tir à l'arc. Grunlek et Théo viennes chacun à bout d'un ennemi, assez facilement. Alors que Mani fait remonter sa machette le long de la colonne de son adversaire, il reçoit un carreau dans l'omoplate. Tandis que son ennemi s'écroule, l'elfe se retourne vers la provenance du carreau. Il a juste le temps de voir tomber le corps d'un arbre, une flèche dans la jugulaire. Shin continue sur sa lancée et tire dans le bras d'un autre adversaire. Bob lance une boule de feu qui carbonise un attaquant et brûle un deuxième, que Grunlek s'empresse de terminer. Théo achève l'homme blessé par Shin, et seuls les aventuriers se tiennent encore debout dans la clairière. Un petit silence s'installe, vite brisé par Mani :

-J'ai un carreau dans l'épaule.

-J'arrive, râle Théo.

Bob se penche sur Kara et ramasse la fiole qu'il range dans sa poche. Il ausculte Kara et dit aux autres :

-Son pouls est faible mais il est là.

Il ajoute, un peu plus hésitant :

-Elle a du puiser de la psy dans son énergie et s'évanouir.

Il sait pertinemment que c'est faux, mais si ce qu'il a crut comprendre est juste, c'est à Kara qu'il doit en parler en premier. Le groupe se satisfait de cette explication. Théo soigne l'épaule de Mani tandis que les autres éloignent les cadavres du campement. En s'approchant du corps du mage, Shin dit :

-Il est vivant.

En effet, même si le mage tousse et crache plus qu'il ne respire, il a survécu au coup de bouclier de Théo.

-Un argument de plus pour dire qu'elle est vivante, annonce Théo, en plus c'est un bon exemple, un mage c'est à peu près aussi résistant qu'une petite fille.

Bob ne relève pas et s'approche de son collègue.

-Pourquoi vouliez-vous voler cette malle ?

La surprise s'affiche sur le visage ensanglanté de l'homme :

-La voler ? Mais c'est… c'est vous qui l'avez volée…

Bob fronce les sourcils :

-Non, nous sommes payés pour la rapporter à l'homme…

-À l'homme qui l'a volée.

Les aventuriers échangent un regard troublé. Mani déclare :

-C'est pas moi cette fois.

-On s'est fait avoir, répond Grunlek sur un ton beaucoup plus grave.

Shin demande d'un air inquiet :

-D'où vient la malle ?

Le mage est secoué par une quinte de toux plus violente que les précédentes et balbutie :

-Pas très loin… par là

-Où ? répète Théo agacé.

Le blessé crache du sang puis répond, dans son dernier souffle :

-La vieille tour…

Les aventuriers se regardent dans un silence pesant. Théo finit par lâcher :

-On va l'enterrer, puis on finira notre nuit. Demain on part pour la vieille tour.

Les autres acquiescent. Une fois le mage mis en terre, Mani est désigné pour monter la garde : ayant profité des soins de Théo, il est plus reposé que les autres. Alors que tous sont couchés, Bob s'assoit à ses cotés. Il attend un peu, puis lui présente la fiole ramassée au pieds de Kara en demandant :

-Tu peux me dire ce qu'il y avait là dedans ?

L'elfe semble ravi :

-Pour une fois que mes talents d'herboriste sont utiles ! Donne-moi ça.

Il regarde la couleur des gouttes restantes renifle le flacon pose ses lèvres au bord, puis s'empresse de cracher par terre avec une grimace.

-C'est du poison. Très efficace, fulgurant. Et à cette dose, mortel en moins d'une minute.

Bob acquiesce en fronçant les sourcils. Il avait donc vu juste…

-Tu peux aller dormir Mani, je vais monter la garde.

Trop content de pouvoir se reposer, l'elfe ne pose pas de question et s'éloigne. Bob prend sa place au près de Kara, bien décidé à lui parler dès son réveil.


	10. Révélation

Kara se réveille lentement, encore faible. En se relevant doucement sur les coudes, elle aperçoit Bob. Le mage la regarde en silence. Elle s'assoit en tailleur en face de lui, toujours sans rien dire. Bob sort alors la fiole vide de sa poche. En regardant la fiole, elle sait qu'il a compris mais s'obstine à rester silencieuse. Voyant qu'elle semble décidée à ne pas parler, Bob commence :

-J'ai compris.

-Tu as compris quoi exactement ?

Elle sait très bien de quoi il parle mais veut être certaine de ne rien lui dévoiler par mégarde et Bob en est parfaitement conscient. Il soupire et dit, toujours à voix basse :

-J'ai compris que si le livre t'effraie mais pas moi, c'est parce que tu ne crains pas ce que la magie démoniaque peut te faire, mais ce que toi tu peux faire avec. J'ai compris que la brume violette et les veinules noires ne sont pas de simples manifestations de ta psyché, mais de ta nature profonde. J'ai compris que si tu te réveille tranquillement après avoir ingéré un poison mortel pour les humains, c'est que tu n'es pas humaine. Tu es comme moi : demi-démone.

Kara lève la tête et ferme les yeux tandis qu'une larme coule sur sa joue.

 _...il est plus perspicace que je ne le pensais ce mage..._

Sans ouvrir les yeux, elle murmure :

-Ne le dis pas aux autres.

-Même à Théo ?

 _...aïe, sujet sensible..._

-Surtout à Théo. Ça le détruirait.

-Et il te tuerait probablement.

-Débarrassant ainsi le monde de ma présence.

Bob hausse les sourcils devant l'air sombre de Kara, parfaitement sérieuse. Elle ouvre enfin les yeux et plante son regard brillant dans le sien.

-Tous ce que tu as dis est vrai, sauf un point : je ne suis pas comme toi. Ton démon est discret, il n'intervient qu'en présence de l'éther. Tu le maîtrise sans peine, tu es maître de tes actions, de tes paroles et de tes pensées. Moi pas. À chaque instant de ma vie je sens sa présence dans ma tête. La magie la nourrit, je risque de basculer chaque fois que je l'utilise. Je suis dangereuse.

… _n'exagère pas, je n'ai rien fais pour mériter ces compliments…_

Bob hoche gravement la tête :

-Chaque démon est différents. On a déjà de la chance d'être la facette dominante, j'imagine qu'on ne peut pas tous se contrôler en permanence.

-Pourquoi penses-tu que j'ai en permanence des fioles de poison dans mes poches, demande Kara avec amertume, c'est la seule manière que j'ai trouvée pour la stopper. Je sais quel danger nous représentons, mais suis incapable de nous neutraliser entièrement. J'ai tenté de mettre fin à nos jours, mais les expériences de mort imminente lui font toujours prendre le dessus. Rappelle-t'en, car les veinules noires n'apparaissent pas toujours à des endroits visibles. Si jamais elle prend le dessus, n'hésite pas à nous tuer. Pas une seule seconde tu m'entends ?

… _ne rêve pas trop ma pauvre, il est trop faible pour me vaincre…_

Elle regarde Bob d'un air désespéré. Ce dernier ne répond pas, il se sait incapable de faire cette promesse. Il se contente de poser des questions.

-Tu comptais nous le dire quand ?

-Jamais.

… _pour une fois que nous sommes d'accord…_

La détermination durcit le visage baigné de larmes de Kara. Bob fronce les sourcils et demande :

-Les demi-démons sont rares. Alors que deux d'entre eux se retrouvent dans le même groupe de six aventuriers, tu comprends que ça me laisse sceptique.

-Je comprends, mais je te jure que je ne savais pas.

-Est-ce-que je peux vraiment te faire confiance ?

-Non.

Bob est surpris par cette réponse qu'il n'attendait pas :

-Non ?

-Non. Tu peux me faire confiance, mais même moi je n'ai pas confiance en elle, donc tu ne peux pas _nous_ faire confiance. Ne dis ou ne fais rien devant moi si tu ne veux pas qu'elle le sache, elle est toujours quelque part.

… _et oui, je suis toujours là. Ne l'oublie jamais toi non plus…_

-Charmant. D'autres choses que je dois savoir ?

-En fait oui, et une plutôt importante. Tu as un démon de flammes, moi j'ai un démon d'esprit, tu l'as vue. Elle entend toutes vos conversations télépathiques. Et parfois elle me les répète. Elle a aussi l'ouïe plus fine que moi, je dirai qu'elle peut entendre quatre ou cinq mètres plus loin.

… _là tu bluffe, tu n'as aucune idée de tous ce que je peux percevoir…_

En comprenant tout ce que cette information implique, Bob repasse le fil de toutes les conversations mentales des derniers jours. En se souvenant du jour du départ, il blêmit :

-Juste avant de trouver le campement des brigands, j'ai parlé avec Théo…

Kara réfléchi puis fronce les sourcils :

-Elle ne m'a rien dit là-dessus.

… … …

-Et elle s'obstine à ne rien vouloir me dire. Vous parliez de quoi ?

-De toi. Théo à plus ou moins laissé entendre que tu lui plaisais.

En entendant cela, Kara devient livide.

… _si seulement cet abruti de paladin avait tenu sa langue, hein…_

Elle pose ses mains sur ses tempes, cherchant en vain à faire taire la maudite voix.

… _c'est ça faute, pas la mienne…_

Bob s'inquiète :

-Ça va ?

… _c'est comme agiter un steak sous le nez d'une meute de loup, il ne faut pas s'étonner si ça finit mal…_

-Non ça ne va pas ! Ça ne va pas du tout !

… _allons ne fait pas l'enfant, ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive…._

-Aide moi Bob. Il faut que tu me surveille, et que tu tiennes Théo à l'écart. Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir la retenir.

-Mais du coup, Théo il t'aime vraiment ou c'est un envoûtement ?

… _la seule question qui compte vraiment n'est-ce pas…_

-Je n'en sais rien…

Kara enfouie sa tête dans ses mains pour étouffer ses sanglots. Elle arrive juste à articuler

-La seule manière de le savoir c'est d'attendre que je parte assez loin pour dissiper une éventuelle magie.

… _encore faudrait-il que tu connaisses le rayon d'action de mes pouvoirs…_

Bob pose une main sur l'épaule de Kara et lui dit :

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'essaierai de gérer ça au mieux. Et je veillerais à ce que tu n'ai pas accès au contenu de la malle.

… _maudit mage, je te ferais la peau…_

Kara lui adresse un sourire timide :

-Merci.

… _mais si j'arrive à réveiller son démon on pourrait bien s'amuser…_

-De rien, dit-il en lui rendant son sourire, c'est normal de s'entraider entre esprits humains de demi-démons.

… _surtout qu'il est pas dégueu dans le genre gringalet avec une tignasse…_

Sans rien ajouter, Kara va se rendormir et Bob reprendre le tour de garde.

 _...c'est ça, profitez bien de votre tranquillité, pauvres mortels. Bientôt je serai maître et tout cela prendra fin..._


	11. Un jour de plus

Bob essaie désespérément de recueillir quelques informations sur le coffre au près de Mani, le seul qui a eu le temps de voir tout son contenu :

-Je recommence. Est-ce qu'il y avait d'autres livres ?

-Je sais pas, je me suis concentré sur les gemmes.

-Ça j'avais compris, c'est la seule chose que tu me répète depuis dix minutes. Donc je repose ma question encore une fois : qu'est ce qu'il y a d'autre dans la malle ?!

-Mais je sais pas ! gémit l'elfe, et c'est pas en me criant dessus que tu vas m'aider à me souvenir.

Le mage laisse tomber avec un profond soupir.

-Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, intervient Grunlek, mais on va bientôt être à cours de vivres.

-Je crois qu'on devrait passer près d'une ville demain, informe Shin, on en profitera pour acheter ce dont on a besoin.

-Enfin, grogne Théo, on y arrivera demain si on arrête de traîner ici. Arrête de l'interroger Bob : ce crétin n'a rien retenu et t'entendre répéter trente-six fois la même question agace tout le monde. En selle tout le monde !

Théo enfourche Lumière et les autres l'imitent aussitôt. Seul Bob est un peu à la traîne, le temps d'invoquer Brasier.

… _toujours aussi impressionnant…_

Bob rend à Kara un sourire qu'elle ne lui a pourtant pas adressé.

… _on dirait que tu n'es pas tout à fait remise non ?_ _Ç_ _a a été d'une facilité déconcertante…_

Kara sert les poings sur la bride de son cheval. Bob le remarque et fronce les sourcils.

 **Bob :** **Ç** **a va ?**

 **Kara : Oui, ne t'en fais pas…**

… _tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est un mensonge…_

 **Kara : Je suis juste un peu fatigué. La nuit a été courte.**

… _c'est lui que tu veux rassurer ou toi-même ?..._

 **Bob : Et j'imagine que la fatigue ne t'aide pas à garder le contrôle.**

… _c'est un euphémisme…_

 **Kara : Disons qu'elle me mène la vie dure, mais que j'ai l'habitude.**

… _mais d'habitude tu n'es pas si faible. Un conseil : ne t'endors pas trop vite ce soir…_

Kara met alors fin à la connexion mentale, souhaitant garder ses forces, surtout psychique, pour garder son démon sous scellé. La journée se passe sans autre évènement notable, mais le soir venu…

C'est Bob qui monte la garde dans la nuit noire. Sa constitution de demi-démon lui permet d'avoir besoin de moins de sommeil, il récupère donc toujours les tours de garde du milieu de la nuit. Un livre sur les genoux, son regard est soudain attiré par une faible lueur. Le bouclier de Théo, posé devant sa tente, commence à s'illuminer. Il se lève d'un bond et se dirige vers la tente. En écartant le pan de tissus qui la ferme, il voit Kara penchée sur le paladin endormi. Au moment ou elle le voit, les veinules que parsemaient sa main disparaissent et ses yeux violets retrouvent leur couleur naturelle.

… _crétin de mage ! J'y était presque…_

Une panique extrême se lit sur son visage, elle se précipite hors de la tente. Ses jambes se dérobent et elle s'effondre près du feu, les yeux brouillés de larmes. Bob s'accroupit près d'elle et chuchote :

-Je vais devoir te surveiller de plus près. Ou au moins t'éloigner de Théo.

… _comme s'il en était capable…_

Les sanglots l'empêchant de parler, Kara se contente de hocher la tête.

-Demain je veillerai à ce que toi et Théo ne soyez pas dans le même groupe.

… _ça ne fait que retarder l'inéluctable…_

Elle sèche ses larmes et réussit à articuler :

-Je… je suis vrai… vraiment désolée.

-Je sais. Sèche tes yeux et va dormir. Et arrête de culpabiliser. Ça te fragilise moralement et ça lui donne plus de pouvoir. Te laisser aller c'est être un danger pour nous tous. Si tu veux nous protéger prends d'abord soin de toi.

Un peu consolée par ses paroles, Kara se recouche et trouve rapidement le sommeil. Bob lui reprend sa garde. Il murmure pour lui-même :

-J'imagine sans peine l'enfer qu'elle vit. J'aimerai pouvoir l'aider… Mais j'ai peur que son démon ne soit encore plus violent que le mien.


	12. Répartition, séparation

L'ambiance est pesante dans le camp. Kara semble moins fatiguée que la veille, mais bien plus inquiète. C'est également le cas de Bob, qui ne cesse de lui jeter des coups d'œil. Le moment de faire les groupes arrive, et le grand débat commence :

-Moi je reste, déclare Bob, j'ai pas trop le choix.

-Je vais rester aussi, ajoute Grunlek, si jamais il y a des gemmes dans le coffre je serai plus utile ici. Je vous ai fait une liste de ce dont j'ai besoin. Je peux te la donner Kara, on est tous d'accord pour dire que tu ne restes pas.

Kara a un petit sourire de remerciement en prenant le morceau de parchemin. Shin lit par-dessus son épaule et s'exclame :

-Autant de nourriture !? T'as prévu de tenir un siège ou quoi ?

-C'est juste ce dont on a besoin, répond le nain, tu le saurais si tu t'occupais plus souvent des repas…

-Arrêtez de vous engueuler, intervient Théo, de toute façon nous sommes sur le point de partir.

… _Nous ? Parfait …_

Kara jette un regard paniqué à Bob qui s'éclaircit la gorge avant d'ajouter :

-Tu restes avec nous Théo.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est de la magie démoniaque. Si ça dérape et que je commence à tout cramer ou que le bras de Grunlek devient fou, on aura besoin d'un paladin pour nous arrêter avant que ça ne dégénère.

-Ok… soupire ledit paladin.

Kara semble plus soulagée. Grunlek finit de donner des instructions sur la qualité de la nourriture aux trois aventuriers peu intéressés. Tandis qu'il s'écarte un peu, Bob regarde Kara.

 **Bob : Tu penses que ça ira ?**

 **Kara :** **Ç** **a devrait bien se passer. Il n'y a aucune raison qu'elle prenne le contrôle si tout se passe comme prévu.**

 **Bob : Si j'ai appris une chose de mes années d'aventurier, c'est bien que la vie ne se passe jamais comme prévu. Fais bien attention.**

 **Kara : Non mais je rêve ! Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui va manipuler un ouvrage démoniaque, moi je vais juste me taper le ravitaillement. Si l'un d'entre nous doit être prudent, il me semble que c'est plutôt toi.**

 **Bob : Allez, j'essaye de ne pas carboniser la forêt et toi de revenir en vie et en pleine possession de ton corps. Deal ?**

 **Kara : Deal !**

Après avoir récupéré la liste des achats et l'argent correspondant de chacun ; Shin, Kara et Mani enfourchent leurs montures et s'éloignent du campement.


	13. Chez les uns

-On va où déjà ?

Un sourire de Kara et un soupir de Shin viennent répondre à la question de Mani. Kara, plus indulgente, explique :

-On va dans la ville la plus proche pour acheter se dont on a besoin.

-Et les autres ils font quoi ?

-Ils étudient le contenu de la malle.

Mani s'arrête net :

-Mais alors, je pourrais rien vol... observer !

-Sans vouloir te vexer, annonce Shin, je pense que c'est un peu pour ça que tu es dans ce groupe.

-De toute façon c'est trop tard pour faire demi-tour, répond la jeune fille, on est arrivés.

Les trois aventuriers ont en effet atteint la ville. Ils descendent de selle et conduisent leurs chevaux jusqu'à une écurie. En échange de quelques pièces, leurs montures seront nourries, pansées, et à l'abri des voleurs. Tous les trois plantés au milieu d'une foule animée, les aventuriers échangent un regard. Shin commence :

-Si on veut trouver se qu'on cherche avant demain on ferait mieux de se séparer.

Les deux autres acquiescent.

-Il me faut du matériel magique, déclara Kara, je me charge de la commande de Bob au passage.

… _et ma commande à moi ?..._

-Avec l'herboristerie je peux m'occuper des provisions, propose Mani.

-Et donc je me charge de l'armurerie, conclue Shin. Par contre je vous préviens, vous m'aiderez à porter pour le retour !

-Rendez-vous à l'écurie ce soir dans ce cas !

Les trois acquiescent et se séparent. Kara marche lentement, promenant son regard sur les étales du marché sans les voir. La seule chose qui l'occupe est dans son esprit.

… _laisse moi libre, tu sais que j'en ai besoin. Je deviens folle, m'en priver c'est comme te priver de sommeil : ça ne te tuerait pas tout de suite mais ça te ferait vivre un cauchemar et te ferai perdre la raison. Crois-moi, nous ne voulons pas que je devienne folle. Pour la sécurité de tout le monde…_

Kara résiste, comme à chaque fois que l'autre fait ressentir ses besoins.

… _si tu me laisse m'en occuper, je laisserai le paladin tranquille, au moins pour un temps…_

Elle commence à faiblir, ce que l'autre ressent immédiatement.

… _laisse moi juste une heure. N'importe quelle auberge fera l'affaire, tu me connais je serai rapide, comme toujours…_

Mais Kara ne cédera pas pour rien, et le démon le sait. Peut-être qu'une dernière proposition…

… _après ça je te laisse tranquille pour le reste de la journée. Je me tais, je n'écoute pas, je ne suis même pas là. Je débranche tout. Tu seras complètement seule jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes ce soir…_

Cette fois le marché convient à Kara. Une journée entièrement seule, ça n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Elle sait que l'autre est honnête : elle peut cacher la vérité, mais on ne peut pas mentir à quelqu'un qui partage son esprit. Kara lâche prise, laissant le violet envahir ses pupilles tandis que le démon refait surface. Kara, elle, se replie au fond de son esprit : elle ne veut pas être témoin de ce qui va se passer…

Le soir, Mani et Shin voient arriver Kara. Ils l'attendent depuis plusieurs minutes dans l'écurie, mais elle a l'air si radieuse qu'ils n'osent pas le lui reprocher. Après avoir réparti les charges, les trois remontent en selle vers le campement. Le voyage n'est pas très long, et Kara semble en savourer chaque minute. Shin se demande même si elle n'a pas fumés quelques herbes de Mani…


	14. Chez les autres

-Tu comptes rester planté là jusqu'à ce qu'ils reviennent ?

Théo ne répond pas à Grunlek, les yeux toujours tournés vers le sentier emprunté par ses compagnons.

-Plutôt jusqu'à ce qu' _elle_ revienne…

Bob lui, réussit à faire se retourner le paladin, qui lui lance un regard agacé :

-T'as besoin de moi ?

-Pas tout de suite, mais on…

-Alors fous moi la paix !

-Hé, intervient Grunlek, on se calme tous les deux !

Le mage et le paladin soupirent lourdement. Résigné, Bob s'approche de la malle et l'ouvre :

-Pas de temps à perdre !

Grunlek se place à ses cotés et Théo lance un regard moins discret qu'il l'espérait par-dessus l'épaule de Bob. La malle contient le livre recouvert de peau, quelques fioles vides, et des gemmes. Beaucoup de gemmes. Bob saisit le livre et se plonge dans sa lecture tandis que Grunlek se penche sur les gemmes. Il saisit une gemme d'un blanc laiteux entre le pouce et l'index et l'observe attentivement. Il fronce les sourcils, puis donne un petit coup de langue à la surface de la gemme et confirme son observation :

-Salé ! C'est du quartz. Juste du quartz tout bête, c'est plutôt décevant.

-Fais voir. Demande Théo en fronçant les sourcils.

Le nain lui lance le cristal. Au moment où il l'attrape, son bouclier s'illumine.

-T'es vraiment sûr de toi Grun ? lance le paladin d'un air moqueur, il a pas l'air si bête que ça ton caillou !

Leurs regards se tournent vers Bob, plongé dans l'ouvrage démoniaque avec un air inquiet. Il le referme et pose une main sur la couverture. Il prend une grande inspiration, puis se tourne vers ses compagnons d'un air grave.

-Arrête de te donner en spectacle ! soupire Théo.

Bob s'étrangle :

-Quoi !? J'ai rien fait !

-Mais si, tu te donne des airs de poète maudit là, genre le poids de l'humanité et trop lourd à porter, je ne peux pas vous l'annoncez comme ça, et gnagnagna.

-STOP ! s'interpose le nain. On peut savoir ce que dit le livre maintenant ?

-En gros, reprend le mage d'un air résigné, il explique comment transformer des pierres précieuses et autres cristaux en gemmes de pouvoir.

-Trop cool ! s'exclame le nain. Et comment on s'y prend ?

-On doit enfermer la psyché d'une personne dans la gemme. La personne reste en vie mais devient incapable de manipuler la moindre magie, complètement hermétique à la psy.

Un silence pesant s'installe. Après un instant de réflexion, les trois aventuriers décident de trier les gemmes pour savoir combien sont gorgées de psyché. Il s'avère finalement que seulement une douzaine d'entre elles sont utilisables, dont une bien plus grosse que les autres, de la taille d'un poing. Grunlek prend la parole :

-Du coup qu'est-ce qu'on de tout ça ? On l'embarque ? On le rend au vieux ? On l'emmène à la vielle tour ?

-À la vielle tour, répond gravement Bob, c'est dangereux et celui à qui appartient ce matériel l'est peut-être aussi. On doit vérifier.

Les autres acquiescent. Ils rangent tout dans la malle et Grunlek y pose un cadenas :

-Ce sera moins efficace que la protection magique mais c'est déjà ça.

Et cela rassurera Kara, pense Bob. D'ailleurs à propos d'elle…

-Théo, tu devrais t'éloigner de Kara.

-Pardon ?!

-Elle va repartir de son coté après la mission. Tu devrais pas trop t'y attacher.

-Essaie de me faire croire que c'est pour mon bien en plus ! Tu te prends pour ma mère ? Tu crois que j'ai besoin d'être protégé d'elle ?

-Si tu savais à quel point… murmure le mage.

-Arrêtez ! s'interpose Grunlek. Vous êtes vraiment insupportables aujourd'hui ! Bob, arrête de t'occuper de ses affaires Théo, arrête de réagir comme ça. Pas de « mais c'est lui », je ne veux pas le savoir ! Alors maintenant vous allez chacun dans votre coin et vous restez tranquille jusqu'au retour des autres.

En baissant les yeux comme des enfants réprimandés, les deux compagnons s'éloignent. Le calme revient finalement au campement.


	15. Aveux

Lorsque les trois cavaliers rejoignent le campement, les trois autres sont également frappés par le comportement de Kara. Un grand sourire ne quitte pas son visage et elle semble plus enjouée que jamais. Intrigué par ce changement d'humeur, Bob demande :

-Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

-Non, c'est juste une belle journée.

Tandis que la jeune fille va ranger ses affaires sans se départir de son sourire, Shin et Mani font signe au mage qu'ils n'en savent pas plus que lui. Légèrement inquiet, Bob décide de prendre des nouvelles en privé. Kara décroche la connexion mentale un peu plus lentement que d'habitude.

 **Bob : Tu vas bien ?**

 **Kara : Mieux que jamais : elle n'est pas là !**

 **Bob : Tu veux dire…**

 **Kara : Exactement ! Elle m'a laissée seule pour la soirée.**

Bob fronce les sourcils. Il est bien placé pour savoir qu'un démon ne se calme pas gratuitement.

 **Bob : Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a demandé ?**

 **Kara : Simplement de satisfaire ses pulsions. Elle n'a blessé personne et je suis libre comme l'air pour la soirée. Tu pourras parler de vos découvertes sans crainte !**

Effectivement, durant le repas, Bob et Grunlek font part de leurs observations au reste du groupe. Théo lui ne quitte pas le sourire de Kara du regard. Elle s'en rend compte et dès le repas finit, elle prend son courage à deux mains et l'entraîne à l'écart du groupe. Elle sait qu'une telle occasion ne se représentera sûrement pas.

-Écoute Théo, je dois te parler. Je t'aime beaucoup et…

-Moi aussi.

-Ne m'interrompt pas s'il te plaît. Ce que je vais te dire est très dur à avouer, et ce sera probablement encore plus dur à entendre, mais je dois te le dire.

Théo pose une main sur son bras pour l'encourager à continuer. Kara prend une grande respiration et parle vite, cherchant les mots justes :

-En fait je ne voulais pas le dire. Tout aurait pu bien se passer, mais je n'avais pas prévu que je te rencontrerais et que je… enfin bref, ça n'aurait pas dû arriver. Je n'ai pas pu me tenir loin de toi, et en même temps j'avais bien trop peur de te le dire. Je sais que ça va te faire mal, mais je me suis dit que puisque tu côtoie Bob, ça ne te dérange pas trop…

En entendant le nom du mage, le paladin fronce les sourcils. Il retire brusquement sa main :

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

-J'aurais tellement voulut que tu l'apprennes autrement, mais cette occasion ne se représentera pas alors… Je suis une demi-démone.

Kara ferme les yeux et se tait, attendant la réponse du paladin. Ce dernier serre les poings et la mâchoire.

-Tu nous mens depuis le début.

Kara ouvre les yeux et son regard croise celui du paladin qui continue :

\- Si tu me le dis en premier c'est que ça me concerne directement c'est ça ? Tu m'as manipulé avec je ne sais quelle magie démoniaque.

-Jamais je ne ferai ça Théo, je te le promets !

-La promesse d'un démon ne vaut rien.

Les yeux de Kara s'emplissent de larmes, elle reste muette.

-Va-t'en. Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir. Plus jamais tu m'entends !

-Théo… je t'en prie…

La jeune fille s'accroche au bras de Théo en le suppliant. Insensible, il la rejette au sol et fait demi-tour. Le voyant revenir sans Kara, les autres s'inquiètent.

-Ou est Kara ? demande Shin.

-Loin, répond froidement Théo, et elle ne reviendra pas si elle veut rester en vie.

Bob comprend tout de suite ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Quel abruti… Elle te l'a dit c'est ça ?

-Tu étais au courant !

-S'il vous plaît, intervient Grunlek, calmez-vous et expliquez-nous clairement la situation.

-La situation c'est que Kara est une démone ! s'exclame Théo.

-Une demi-démone, le reprend Bob, elle me l'a dit il y a quelques temps. Elle avait peur de déraper et m'a demandé de la surveiller. Elle ne représente aucun danger.

-Aucun danger !? Elle s'est jouée de moi ! On ne peut pas lui faire confiance !

-C'est raciste ça Théo, fait remarquer Mani.

-On voyage avec Bob depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que les demi-démons ne sont pas aussi mauvais que tu le dis, rappelle Shin.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça, ajoute Grunlek, on va la chercher et lui dire qu'on ne la chasse pas.

Bob fronce les sourcils :

-À ce propos, on risque d'avoir un problème. J'essaie de la joindre depuis un petit moment et je n'y arrive pas.

-Elle nous ignore ? demande Mani.

-Non, elle n'a pas raccroché, ça sonne dans le vide. Elle est inconsciente.

Les cinq aventuriers se dévisagent. Grunlek finit par formuler ce que tous pensent déjà :

-J'espère qu'elle n'a pas fait une connerie…


	16. Une rencontre particulière

Le soleil pointe à l'horizon, Mani est le premier à sortir de sa tente. Dos à lui, devant le feu, une silhouette familière et inattendue.

-Hé, réveillez-vous, Kara est de retour !

La silhouette répond doucement :

-Pas exactement…

La voix n'est pas tout à fait celle de Kara, elle est plus douce et plus chaude. Réagissant à l'appel de Mani, les autres aventuriers sortent à leur tour de leurs tentes. Bob et Shin, face à la jeune fille, aperçoivent tous de suite ses iris violettes. Devant la pâleur de leurs compagnons, les autres les rejoignent en constatent également que la jeune fille n'est pas vraiment celle qu'ils ont connus. Elle affiche un sourire en coin et reste silencieuse. Bob se racle la gorge :

-Je savais qu'on finirai par se rencontrer. Qu'est ce que tu lui as fais ?

-Qu'est ce que _je_ lui ai fait ? Demande plutôt ce que ce crétin lui a fait ! s'exclame-t-elle en montrant Théo du doigt.

-Je n'ai rien fais ! se défend le paladin.

-Tu lui a seulement brisé le cœur, balayant au passage le peu d'amour propre qu'elle avait. Trois fois rien en effet.

La démone et le paladin se fusillent du regard. Shin finit par intervenir :

-Pourquoi tu es là ? Kara t'a envoyé la venger ?

Le regard de la jeune femme quitte celui de Théo et balaie tout le groupe.

-Vous n'avez pas compris. Nous partageons le même corps, et si la situation menace de le détruire, c'est celle de nous la plus à même de nous protéger qui reprend le dessus. Si je suis là c'est pour notre survie. Actuellement, si je lui laisse le contrôle, elle nous ouvre les veines, alors vous allez devoir vous habituer à ma présence.

Un silence grave s'installe. Grunlek finit par demander :

-Comment on doit t'appeler ?

-Kara. Ce n'est pas son nom à elle, ni le mien. C'est le nôtre. Vous ne comprenez pas. Vous me voyez comme un parasite dans son corps. Mais ce corps est autant le mien que le sien. Vous pensez que je cherche à prendre le dessus à chaque instant pour aller détruire le monde. Pourquoi je ferais un truc pareil ? Essayez une seule seconde de vous mettre à ma place. Moi aussi je suis née dans ce corps, et à chaque fois que je le contrôle on me traite de monstre. Vous croyez que vous devez protéger Kara contre moi, mais il a suffi que je la laisse seule une soirée pour que vous la détruisiez ! Je sais, je suis un démon, mes actions et mes motivations ne sont pas toujours bienveillantes, mais je ne lui ferais jamais de mal, parce qu'elle est moi.

Les cinq aventuriers échangent un regard confus. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à un tel discours. Kara elle est très calme, suivant le fil de leurs pensées. C'est finalement Bob qui rompt le silence :

-Kara, tu fais encore partie du groupe.


	17. Discussion

Les six aventuriers sont en route. Shin se méfie de Kara. Théo à l'air encore plus renfrogné que d'habitude. Grunlek craint pour la sécurité du groupe. Bob a des centaines de questions qu'il n'ose pas poser. Mani n'est pas sûr d'avoir compris ce qui se passe. Tous sont plongés dans leur pensées et dans un silence pesant. Kara pousse un grand soupir, puis se tait. Après quelques minutes silencieuses de plus, elle lâche :

-C'est bien beau de me garder dans le groupe, mais si c'est pour avoir cette ambiance je préfère encore partir.

Théo fronce les sourcils et Bob grimace légèrement. L'un comme l'autre savent de quoi une demi-démone est capable et préféreraient la garder à l'œil. Kara dit d'une voix amusée :

-Vous penser sérieusement pouvoir m'empêcher de quoi que ce soit ? devant les yeux écarquillés du paladin, elle continue d'un ton moqueur. Et oui, je vous entends. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que Balthazar évite d'utiliser la connexion mentale.

-C'est Bob, corrige le mage d'un air sombre.

-Je préfère Balthazar. C'est plus… démoniaque.

Le mage sert les dents et lance un regard mauvais à Kara qui lui répond par un grand sourire avant de poursuivre :

-Si vous vouliez enfin m'expliquer la situation, ça m'éviterai d'avoir à fouiller dans vos esprits.

Sous le regard désapprobateur de Théo, Grunlek explique :

-On doit se rendre à la vielle tour. Une fois là-bas, on devra trouver le propriétaire de la malle et lui rendre.

-Et je peux savoir ce que contient l'ouvrage en démonique ?

Les autres lui lance un regard étonné. Agacée, elle répond :

-Quand je lui promets de la laisser seule, je le fais. Je n'aurais visiblement pas dû mais c'est trop tard, alors dites moi se que contient ce livre.

Méfiant, Shin répond :

-On ne sait pas. Bob n'a pas réussi à le lire.

-Mais si ! s'exclame Mani. Ça explique comment faire des gemmes de pouvoir avec des cailloux normaux !

Devant les regards effarés des autres aventuriers et le rire de Kara, Mani baisse le regard et dit d'un ait piteux :

-Bah quoi ? Pour une fois que je retiens ce qu'on dit…

-Ne t'en fais pas, le rassure Kara, tu leur as évité une expérience très désagréable. Ne me mentez jamais, vous n'auriez pas le temps de le regretter.

Elle s'approche de Bob et lui dit avec un grand sourire :

-Maintenant je ne risque pas de vous laisser. Pour éviter d'avoir des gardes à mes trousses, je vous aiderai à rendre la malle à son propriétaire. Mais si quelqu'un d'autre doit s'en emparer se sera moi.

-C'est une menace ? Je ne vais pas voler ce livre, moi.

-Oh non, toi sûrement pas. Mais lui peut-être.

Bob blêmit en comprenant ses paroles. La démone se rapproche encore plus du mage et le regarde dans les yeux, pourtant ce n'est pas à lui qu'elle s'adresse :

-Je sais que tu m'entends. Nous aurons peut-être l'occasion de nous rencontrer. Alors méfie-toi.

Elle s'éloigne, laissant Bob tremblant et les autres aventuriers pétrifiés.


	18. De retour

Les compagnons arriveront à la vielle Tour d'ici quelques jours, ils avancent à présent au milieu des champs. De tant en temps, ils traversent un petit village dans lequel ils deviennent une véritable attraction. Mais les six restent silencieux. Jamais l'ambiance n'a été si tendue dans le groupe. Mais en approchant d'un nouveau village, ils croisent une petite fille aux cheveux bouclé et au regard vide. Tous ressentent quelque chose d'étrange dans l'air et Kara s'adresse doucement à l'enfant :

-Bonjour petite, comment tu t'appelles ?

-Julie.

-Bonjour Julie, j'ai besoin de voir quelque chose d'accord ? Ne bouge pas et n'ai pas peur, il ne va rien t'arriver.

Kara ferme les yeux et quelques veines noires apparaissent sur ses mains. La petite fille fixe Kara de ses grands yeux sans réagir. Grunlek et Théo on un mouvement vers elle mais Bob les arrête :

 **Bob : Stop ! Ne faîtes rien !**

 **Théo : Je ne laisserai pas une démone s'en prendre à une enfant !**

 **Bob : Tuer les petites filles est réservé aux paladins, c'est ça ?**

 **Grunlek : On sait qu'elle est dangereuse, on doit l'empêcher.**

 **Bob : C'est trop tard. Elle est déjà dans l'esprit de la gamine, la déconcentrer serait encore plus dangereux.**

 **Théo : Je vais la plaquer par terre à l'instant ou elle sort de sa tête !**

 **Bob : Bien sûr, et tu compte faire quoi de la gamine qui est entre Kara et le sol ? Reste tranquille.**

Les veines se rétractent sur les mains de Kara et elle rouvre les yeux. Des yeux noirs. Sans la moindre trace de violet.

-Merci Julie, va retrouver ta maman maintenant.

La petite fille acquiesce et silence et repart en courant joyeusement. Bob pose précautionneusement une main sur l'épaule de Kara :

-Bon retour parmi nous. Ça va ?

Seules des larmes viennent lui répondre. Kara éclate en sanglots sous les regards désemparés de ses compagnons. Entre deux hoquets, elle essaie de se reprendre et réussit finalement à articuler :

-C'est horrible… cette gamine…

Grunlek s'approche et dit doucement :

-Calme toi, on a le temps.

-On va s'arrêter, propose Shin. On dresse le campement et tu nous explique tout quand tu es prête, d'accord ?

Kara hoche la tête. Ils s'installent en cercle et regardent tous la jeune fille, sauf Théo qui trouve un intérêt soudain pour ses chaussures. Elle évite de même de le regarder. Une fois son calme retrouvé, elle explique :

-Nous avons sentis un genre de vide dans l'esprit de cette fille. D'habitude on trouve ça chez les personnes amnésiques ou sous l'emprise d'un sortilège, mais elle n'avait pas perdu ses souvenirs ou sa volonté, mais sa psyché. Elle a ensuite fouillé dans les souvenirs de la fille pour comprendre. Sa famille a accepté de vendre la magie de cette gamine à un mage. Dans les campagnes on aime pas trop la magie, et il leur a offert une somme très importante… Cette gamine à été privée de sa psyché avant même de savoir ce que cela signifie.

Une nouvelle larme coule sur sa joue. Bob prend à son tour la parole :

-C'est pire que ce que je pensais. Si le mage avait choisi de prendre de force la psyché de mages, il aurait forcement fini par être battu par l'un d'entre eux. Mais si ses victimes sont des volontaires qui n'ont pas conscience de ce qu'il leur prend, nous sommes les seuls au courant de ce qu'il fait.

-On doit l'arrêter, enchaîne Shin, personne d'autre ne peut le faire.

-Il faudra détruire le livre, complète Grunlek, cela ne doit pas se reproduire.

-Un ouvrage en démonique ne se détruit pas facilement, répond Bob, ça risque d'être plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

-On trouvera un moyen plus tard, conclut Shin, le plus urgent c'est de neutraliser le mage.

Après un temps de silence, Kara dit avec difficulté :

-Je suis de nouveau la personnalité dominante, mais elle est restée aux commandes très longtemps, et je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai repris le contrôle. Je crois qu'elle me l'a rendu volontairement. Elle va probablement revenir bientôt, elle est capable de refaire surface quand elle veut. Je vais devoir avoir une petite conversation avec elle.

Sur ces mots, elle s'assoit en tailleur et ferme les yeux, plongeant profondément dans son propre esprit. Les cinq autres la regardent en silence et décident de la suite de la mission : retrouver le mage et le vaincre, puis trouver un moyen de détruire le livre.


	19. A l'intérieur

On doit parler.

…

Réponds-moi. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu me rends le contrôle. Et ne fais pas semblant de ne pas m'entendre, tu es forcement là. Alors parle-moi.

 _Tu crois vraiment pouvoir faire ça ? Tu crois vraiment que tu peux me réduire au silence des années et me demander de te parler juste quand ça t'arrange ? Tu crois vraiment pouvoir exiger des explications ? Je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre, surtout maintenant. Tu ne comprends rien._

Alors explique moi.

 _Tu n'étais pas là ces derniers jours hein ? Tu fais toujours ça, te débranche tout dès que je prends le contrôle. Tu ne devrais pas._

C'est plus fort que moi, je ne supporte pas de tout voir sans rien contrôler, c'est horrible !

 _Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ?! Je suis toujours là quand tu contrôle, et je ne me suis jamais plainte. Tu n'es qu'une gamine égoïste, c'est pour ça que je ne peux pas te laisser seule._

Je ne suis pas une gamine !

 _Hurler pour montrer que tu as raison. Waouh, quelle réaction mature… Si tu faisais un peu attention à ce que je fais quand j'ai le contrôle, tu saurais combien tu me dois._

Pardon ?!

 _Je n'ai jamais cherché à te nuire et j'ai toujours pris soin de notre corps. Je t'ai toujours rendu le contrôle en temps et en heures, et tu ne t'es jamais réveillée dans une situation dangereuse ou avec des blessures. Je prends bien plus soin de ce corps que toi. Parce que moi, j'ai conscience que je n'en suis pas la seule propriétaire._

C'est mon corps !

 _C'est notre corps. Tu devras bien finir par l'accepter._

Je refuse de te laisser gagner. Tu es dangereuse.

 _Tu n'as jamais rencontré de démon dangereux. Tu ne te rends pas compte de la chance que tu as. Un démon moins scrupuleux ne te laisserai jamais prendre le dessus._

Tu n'en es pas capable.

 _Ah tu crois ça ? Tu penses vraiment que quand nous sommes ne danger je reprends le dessus par un réflexe naturel ? Dans ces moments tu es juste trop occupée pour comprendre que c'est moi que=i prend le dessus._

Mais… Non tu mens, ce n'est pas possible.

 _Tu as de la chance que j'ai le pouvoir de prendre le dessus. Si j'étais trop faible, je serais devenue folle, enfermée dans un corps dont je n'ai pas le contrôle. Les démons faibles sont les plus dangereux : une fois libérés, il ne reste rien de leur raison et de leur santé mentale._

Bien sûr, j'ai énormément de chance d'avoir une demi-démone qui prend le contrôle quand elle veut ! Tu crois que je peux te faire confiance après ça ?! Maintenant je sais que même quand je croyais avoir le contrôle, c'était seulement parce que tu le voulais bien ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre, plus te parler, plus sentir ta présence ! Et tant pis si je meurs, au moins je serai débarrassée de toi !


	20. A l'extérieur

Tandis que Kara est plongée au plus profond d'elle-même, un jeune garçon s'approche du groupe :

-Bonjour ! On m'a envoyé vous chercher. Le monsieur m'a dit que vous avez trouvé sa malle.

Les aventuriers échangent un froncement de sourcil.

-Tu as de quoi prouver ce que tu dis ? demande Théo.

-Ah oui c'est vrai, il m'a donné ça.

Le gamin tend un morceau de parchemin froissé au paladin.

-Bob, lien.

 **Bob : Tu pourrais au moins dire s'il-te-plaît !**

 **Théo : Le papier détaille le contenu de la malle e la manière dont il l'a verrouillée.**

 **Bob : Passe. Effectivement, ça correspond tout à fait. C'est bien lui.**

Shin se tourne vers le garçon :

-D'accord, on va te suivre jusqu'à celui qui t'envoie.

-Non ! s'écrit le gamin. Il a dit que vous ne deviez surtout pas le voir !

-Et pourquoi ça ? demande Grunlek en fronçant les sourcils.

-Euh, j'ai pas très bien compris, mais il a beaucoup insisté sur ça, annonce le gamin en récitant ce qu'on lui a visiblement fait apprendre par cœur : le paladin, le mage, l'archer, l'elfe et le nain ne doivent surtout pas le rencontrer. Il a aussi dit que c'est pour ça qu'il ne peut pas donner son nom.

 **Shin : Si cet homme connait la composition du groupe, c'est qu'il nous observe.**

 **Mani : Mais il a oublié Kara.**

 **Bob : Alors c'est probablement avec elle qu'il va parler.**

 **Théo : Je n'aime pas ça.**

 **Grunlek : Mais on sait que c'est le vrai propriétaire de la malle. On a pas trop le choix.**

Le gamin se balance d'un pied sur l'autre, avant d'interrompre ce débat aussi animé que silencieux :

-Il a dit que le mieux serait que je conduise la file jusqu'à lui ce soir pour qu'ils se mettent d'accord, et qu'elle revienne demain pour vous expliquer et lui ramener la malle si vous êtes d'accord. Il dit que c'est très important de faire ça rapidement. Il n'aime pas qu'on perde du temps.

 **Grunlek :** **Ç** **a me paraît plutôt honnête.**

 **Bob : Oui moi aussi.**

 **Théo : On pourra surveiller la malle pendant ce temps. C'est ok pour moi.**

 **Kara : Je suis d'accord.**

Les cinq aventuriers se retournent vers la jeune femme qui vient de refaire surface. Après avoir constaté avec soulagement qu'il n'y a aucune trace de violet dans ses yeux, ils acceptent de laisser Kara suivre le gamin.


	21. La fin

Kara arrive avec l'aube. Les autres aventuriers se lèvent d'un bond en la voyant. Mais la couleur violette qui danse dans ses yeux les fait reculer. Contrairement aux autres fois, elle va et vient, ne reste pas toujours en place. La jeune femme prend la parole :

-Nous avons parlé au mage. Il est digne de confiance et la malle lui appartient, nous en sommes certaines. Il va l'emmener loin d'ici, en sécurité.

-Nous ? demande Bob d'un ton curieux, vous êtes là toutes les deux ?

Kara sourit doucement. Elle semble apaisée.

-Oui. Même si la cohabitation est encore un peu difficile. Nous devons d'ailleurs vous parler de ça. Le mage à qui appartient la malle s'y connais en magie démoniaque, il l'a beaucoup étudié. Il n'en a jamais utilisé lui-même, s'empresse-t-elle d'ajouter pour Théo, nous avons vérifié. Il nous a proposé de l'accompagner pour nous apprendre à coopérer.

-Et vous avez accepté ? demande Grunlek.

Kara hoche gravement la tête.

-C'est le moment de se dire adieu. Nous vous remercions encore pour ces derniers jours. On se reverra peut-être, mais c'est peu probable. Au revoir à vous tous, vous allez nous manquer.

 _ **Kara : Nous nous recroiserons peut-être demi-humain. Et ce jour là le monde à intérêt à être prêt.**_

 **Bob : Ne t'inquiète pas pour le monde, on lui en a déjà fait baver.**

Les deux mages s'échangent un sourire en coin.

 **Kara :** _ **Adieu paladin. Si je te recroise un jour sois sûr que je te ferai souffrir autant qu'elle a souffert.**_ **Adieu Théo. Je t'aimais.**

Kara lance un dernier regard voilé de tristesse vers Théo, puis saisit la malle et s'en va sans se retourner

* * *

Kara rejoint le mage et lui confie la malle.

-Merci beaucoup jeune fille. Pour m'avoir ramené ma malle, et pour ne pas leur avoir dévoilé mon identité.

-Comment vous pouvez savoir que je ne leur ai pas parlé de vous ?

-Et bien, quand je les ai rencontrés, ils ne me connaissaient pas. Ou plutôt quand je vais les rencontrer, ils ne me connaitront pas. N'y réfléchit pas trop, ça demande une bonne maîtrise temporelle.

La jeune fille acquiesce en silence. C'est ainsi que Kara et Luc parte pour leur avenir. Ou leur passé ? Enfin bref, c'est compliqué.


End file.
